


beyond

by watashiistired



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, To Be Edited, garden of light references, i can't remember everything now, i made this months ago, if some things aren't right i apologize, minimal and light violence, the eucatastrophe we all deserve and THEY deserve, they just hug, this is like my own epilogue for bf, very light violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashiistired/pseuds/watashiistired
Summary: i'm still going to have to edit this but this has been in my drafts for a while now so i was  impatient and i just wanted this out there lol. i hope you like it :>
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	beyond

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still going to have to edit this but this has been in my drafts for a while now so i was impatient and i just wanted this out there lol. i hope you like it :>

Pain coursed through Ash’s veins as he plucked out Lao’s knife out from his abdomen. The latter had gotten away, dashing out of his sight as soon as he hit him with the blade. That bastard, Ash thought as he grunts with gritted teeth.

  
Ash then fished his phone out of the pocket of his jeans. He immediately dialled Sing’s number with shaking hands. The sixteen-year-old just left the library minutes ago; he shouldn’t be too far from the scene.

  
Thankfully, Sing answered after the passing of a few seconds. “Ash?”  
“Lao...he got me,” the blonde informed him with a weak sigh. “Shit; stay where you are. I’ll be right there.”

* * *

Lao entered the abandoned amusement park, one of his former gang’s hideouts. He knew why he was called out with a threat even though he’s no longer part of them.

  
“Lao, you’ve really done a good job today,” Yang snickered at him in sarcasm.   
Yang was his closest confidant in the gang, and the only one who dared to tease him. Well, he is the Boss’s brother after all.  
“Oh, shut up. Where’s he?” Lao replied nonchalantly. “The usual.”

  
He made his way to the staff room whose walls' paint are almost completely chipped off. The door was already opened—his presence was clearly expected.   
But before he could walk into the room, a dagger came flying from across and it struck the wall cleanly, merely a few inches from hitting him in a critical part, his neck.   
It was the knife he had used to stab Ash.

  
Across the room sat Sing on a wooden desk. He was devoid of any expression, and looked quite calm. And this was not what Lao actually had in mind.   
“The next time you do something unnecessary that clearly crosses the line, it won’t miss you.”  
“Is he fine?” Lao spoke up, referring to the lynx. “Get lost,” Sing answered coldly, his brows now knitted together.   
“What about the one-on-one fight?”  
“We’re not doing any of that shit anymore, if that’s why you attempted to kill him. And even if we are, it has nothing to do with you. I cast you out. I’m no longer your pitiful younger brother.”  
Lao’s lips were pursed tightly and he did not answer. After a while, Sing spoke up again. “I’m repeating it so you don’t forget. Don’t ever show up around Ash again.”

* * *

Ash clutched Eiji’s letter tightly along with the airplane ticket that he had purchased for him, which were now marked with a few bloody fingerprints.  
He was lying helplessly on a bed in Alex’s place after being patched up and the latter had gone to buy some porridge for him. He was left alone—which he liked so.

  
His heartstrings were pulled taut, and he felt empty. He was so close to it. He was so close to reaching the paradise he deserved with the raven-haired boy he loved.  
Why did things have to crumble just when he was one step away from his dream? The lynx couldn’t quite understand. He thought it unfair yet fair at the same time. He had hurt so much already so why could he not be given a taste of sweet honey this time? But then, he also hurt others and he must have been in the wrong doing so.

  
“Maybe it wasn’t the right time,” he mumbled softly, although nobody could hear his words.  
  


* * *

It has been a few days since Eiji Okumura had stepped foot in Japan once again. His entire family had rejoiced for his return; after all, it had been two long years. But that was not the case for him. A part of his heart was convulsed with dissatisfaction and truth be told, he was upset.

  
He knew from the start that Ash would more likely decline his offer of staying in Japan with him. He was ready for his refusal. But now that it had happened, he was somewhat disappointed.

  
A certain blonde beauty haunted him in his dreams every night yet he couldn’t do anything about it. He thought it was pathetic and petty, and he hated himself for sulking like a five-year-old child who had hoped for a Christmas present from Santa but did not actually receive any since he wasn’t real in the first place.

  
_I will definitely go see him again someday,_ Eiji thought with his eyes closed. _And when that happens, I’m not letting him go so easily._

* * *

_ seven years later _

Eiji Okumura walks through the hallways of the gallery which were adorned by the photos he took. The building was dark for most of the lights had been switched off.

Earlier, it was swarmed with people. The first day of his gallery show is finally over.

He turns to the farthest aisle at the end of which a large photo was hung on the wall. Visitors would probably think this was a useless picture, one that held no meaning. But to Eiji, it was the most precious one. It showed a peerless blonde green-eyed beauty. The Ash Lynx.

He remembers the days spent with him so vividly, as if everything only happened yesterday. It might have been actually seven years ago but his mind still refuses to let go of those memories. Until now, he wonders. He wonders where he is. What is he doing, is he eating his meals properly, does he miss him. He longs for the boy he had loved and loves.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards him, causing his thoughts to fade away. "Sing?"

_No. It can't be him._ Sing Soo Ling had already left earlier, along with Akira Ibe, Shunichi's niece. He turned around, only to see a taller figure sauntering towards him. When its face had been finally illuminated by the lights, Eiji was beyond dumbstruck.

It was that one moment. When the world stops and your breath hitches and your pale heart is ignited. When everything becomes bright and memories resurface and you feel every emotion you've known so far.

The man who had then paused before him had pulchritudinous blonde locks and alluring eyes which were the color of jade. "Eiji..."

_It's Ash. It's him. It's Ash._

The former's sight was blurred with tears on the verge of falling down his cheeks at this point. For a whole year after leaving the States seven years ago, he would "see" the boy everywhere. 

And now that boy is finally back.

Okumura took four steps forward and the younger pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm never leaving again."


End file.
